disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
20th Century Fox World Hollywood
20th Century Fox World Hollywood '''is the 20th Century Fox World theme park located in Valencia, California, replacing Six Flags Magic Mountain, and opened in 2031. Areas * Fox Plaza * Blue Sky Land * Snoopy Studios * Springfield USA * Planet of the Apes * Night at the Museum * Super Nintendo World * Wimpy Kid Boardwalk * Beat Bugs Garden Attractions Fox Plaza * Avatar: Flight of the Passage * Na'vi River Journey Blue Sky Land * Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall * Buck's Flying Dinos * The Virtual Reality Adventure through Ice Age Films * Rio: A Bird's Journey Snoopy Studio * '''Snoopy's Grand Adventure - A ride which is a mix of a motion simulator, launched roller coaster, and dark ride. * Charlie Brown's Kite Flyers * Lucy's Crabby Taxi * Linus' Blanket Flight * Sally Brown's Love Stuff * Marcie's House * Schroeder's Music of Magic * Frieda's Naturally Inverted Coaster * Violet and Patty's Gantry Carts * Franklin's Scavenger Hunt * Shermy's Adventure * Pigpen Roadsters * The Little Red-Haired Girl's Summer Camp * Woodstock Flyers Springfield USA * Bart Simpson's Skateboard Spin * Itchy and Scratchy: The Ride * The Twisted Treehouse of Horror * Stu's Disco Coaster * Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl * The Simpsons: Krustyland Chaos - A SimEx-Iwerks IMAX Dome simulator ride based on The Simpsons. * Mt. Krustmore * Itchy and Scratchy’s Bloody Log Flume * Poochie's Half-Pipe ("Warning: Pipe may be less than one-half") * Krusty's Giant Wheel ("Not affiliated with "Ferris Wheel" brand amusement wheels") * Scratchy's Cat-anooga Spew-Spew * Sleeping Itchy's Castle * Flea-Dip Dipper-Flipper ("Voted Krusty's Worse Ride!") * Krusty's Spit 'n' Watch Aerial Gondolas * Krusty's Wet-and-Smokey Stunt Show * Captain Dinosaur's Pirate Rip-off * Happy Little Elves in Panda-Land * The Dragon Boat Ride * Castle-Resembling Stadium * Gazebo’s Adventure * It's a Long, Long Line! * Krusty's Haunted Condo ("Visit our 999 Unhappy Teen Employees!") * The Tooth Chipper (Slated for Demolition) * Krusty's Deathbowl Jalopy Rush ("Race your friends to Krusty-infornia!") * Sideshow Mel’s Thrilltacular Dive Coaster * Krusty’s Upsy-Downsy Spins-Aroundsy Teen-Operated Thrillride * Sea Captain's Quesy-Time Lagoon Ride * Sideshow Bob’s Knife Flyers * The Krusty Karousel * Death Drop * Moe's Tunnel of Shame and Rejection * Radioactive Man: Atom Blast * The Screamatorium of Dr. Frightmarestine * The Simpsons: Escape from The Dome * Madam Manjula's Future Looker-After * Get Probed by Kang and Kodos! Planet of the Apes * Planet of the Apes: The Experience Night at the Museum * Night of the Museum: The Ride - A B&M trackless dark ride. Super Nintendo World Mushroom Kingdom * Princess Peach's Castle * Warp Pipe Transport Inner Space * Star Fox: The Ride Splatoon * Splatoon: Back to... Riding? Pop Star Playland * Kirby Round ride * Wet play area Zelda's Kingdom * Hyrule Castle attraction Worldwide Odyssey * Super Mario Odyssey: The 4-D Experience * Warp Pipe Transport Donkey Kong Jungle * Donkey Kong Mine Cart Coaster * Jungle play area Pokemon City * Pokemon Training Academy Wimpy Kid Boardwalk * Cranium Shaker Beat Bugs Garden * Beat Bugs 4-D * Beat Bugs Rocking Roller Coaster * Beat Bugs Talent Show Category:Theme Parks Category:20th Century Fox